Potter in body, Snape in mind
by Snapegirl21
Summary: what if Snape had adopted Harry after his parents had died? how would he get his revenge on the man who had taken away the love of his life now that he was dead? make his son into a miniature copy of himself of course! f adoped by ashabird. First chapter is a rough draft due to beata being sick also rated T just in case.


A/N Ashabird wrote some of this chapter and the people in it don't belong to me at all I have adopted it and hope to make the next chapter a little longer.

Severus was sitting down at Gringotts for the reading of lily's will. Along with Severus there were a few other people but not many since most of the people were dead or in a mental ward at St. Mungo's. At this reading Lily gave out what little she did own like her books to Amelia Bones witch she was friends with. And 500 gallons turn in to regular money to her sister that she would always love no matter how she treated her. The main thing was where she was going to place her son. Since she was the last to die even by a few seconds her will was to be followed as to where her son would go. She left everything else to her son and her son's godfather witch was Severus Snape. Just then you could hear a loud thud in the room as Severus had fainted. Just then Amelia cast a Rennerate on Severus.

The goblin then asked if Severus accepted Harry to be his son and if he would take and adopt him. Severus looked up and said yes but only if his name would be changed to Hadrian Snape and for then to set up a gravestone next to his parents. The goblin set it all up and Severus turn to face Amelia and sent a memory alteration spell so she would not remember Severus getting harry potter but that he was kidnapped and thought of as dead. With all that done Severus went to get his son.

**Few months latter **

"Quiet yourself immediately or face severe penalties!" Snape warned chillingly, glancing up from the large iron cauldron in which an unidentifiable potion merrily bubbled. His young charge paid no heed however and continued to babble indiscriminately. Straightening with a sigh from his crouched position over the cauldron and stomping over to the highchair carefully placed beyond the reach of any potions (or ingredients, Snape had learned his lesson the first time he had caught the toddler sucking on a bottle of deadly nightshade) and stuffed a pacifier into the child's mouth. Sucking on the rubber device with equal fervor, the newly named Hadrian Snape waved his arms excitedly. Snape turned back to his potion growling quietly to himself. Why did lily ever make him the child's godfather? God knew as much as he despised him, Sirius black would have been the better choice. How did he end up toting a baby, potter's no less, around his potions lab but this is what little wanted so he was doing it.

Shaking his head distractedly, the potions master removed his brew from the fire, waiting for it to cool before bottling. It was disturbingly convenient though that everyone thought that death eaters had kidnapped the child. There was even a tiny little gravestone next to his parents marked with his name. His old name and so it was that Hadrian Snape was born. Just as he was moving to bottle the now sufficiently cooled potion the door slammed inwards, causing Snape to squint as light intruded into the dark, stone room and Hadrian to glance up curiously to see Lucius Malfoy walk in to his potions lab.

Before Lucius could get one word in Severus asked "what do you want". As he still continued to fill the bottles with the potion.

"Oh don't be like that" can't I just visit with my closet friend as he stared to look around and saw the child. He ask "Sev why is there a child in you potions lab" as he stared to move closer to the child and Severus did the same.

"He's mine and his name is Hadrian I did not know about him till his mother died a month ago." Snape snapped.

"Can he talk yet at all because you know Draco can already say Daddy and Mommy and a few other things" Lucius said bragging about his on kid.

"No he cannot talk yet" Severus said but just then Hadrian started to stammered "D-"

"D-"

Lucius said "look he's trying to say his first word" as he lean in closer to hear the child's word. Are you trying to say Da-dd-y smiling as the child stumbled through his first word.

"D-Dunderhead" Hadrian said gracing Lucius with a wide, Pearly grin. As he said "dunderhead!" again he laughed in a childish glee as he reach up with his slim little arms for Severus to pick him up.

Lucius just turn to face Severus and looked him in the eye and said "he really is your child" and he turn around to leave as the child lay in sleepily in Severus arms.

Severus looked down and said "you did good little one you did really good."


End file.
